I'm With You
by Sya Yumin
Summary: Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kapanpun atau dimanapun, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau boleh Pegang janjiku. l HOMIN story l boys love l twoshot l romance l death chara l angst l chap 2 meluncur l END
1. Chapter 1

"Sya Yumin Present"

A Semi Canon story

"I'm With You"

Genre :

Romance, Sad (?), Angst (?)

Lenght :

1 of 2 (Twoshot)

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho

Rate :

T

.

. Here it is.

*HOMIN STORY*

.

*I'm With You*

.

.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_._

Malam itu, Changmin berdiri di tepi jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kabur mengingat kenapa ia berada di sana seorang diri. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'_hyung_.. aku merindukanmu, aku tunggu kau di depan apartemen sampai kau pulang'— pesan terkirim—begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada ponsel Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap jam digital yang berada pada ponselnya, 23.50. entah sudah berapa jam ia berada disana, merasakan dinginnya malam menusuk tulang, merasakan lalu lalang mobil dan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang selalu sibuk, tak peduli itu siang ataupun malam. Sama sibuknya seperti orang yang tengah ia tunggu.

Jung Yunho, bandmatenya, _hyung_nya, kekasihnya, orang yang tengah ia tunggu sekaligus ia rindukan, orang yang kini selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya. Walaupun kini kegiatan konser mereka—sebagai TVXQ— sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu dan hanya menyisakan pekerjaan yang ringan dan beberapa hari libur, tetap saja tidak berarti untuk seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah disibukan dengan kegiatan syuting drama terbarunya.

Dan Changmin merasakan dampak dari kesibukan kekasihnya itu, bagaimana tidak? Setiap pagi ia harus terbangun dan mendapati apartemen mereka sudah kosong karena Yunho yang sudah pergi untuk syuting. Begitupun malam hari, ia sudah tertidur dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, hingga ia terbangun kembali pada pagi hari di apartemen mereka yang kosong.

Semua itu membuat Changmin merasakan rindu yang begitu menyesakan dadanya. Memang pada awal Yunho memulai syuting, ia masih sempat untuk menelepon Changmin atau mengirim pesan, menanyakan apa ia tidur dengan baik, apa ia sarapan dengan baik, atau mungkin hanya sekedar menanyakan apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan. Namun, semakin hari, Changmin merasakan Yunho mulai jauh dengannya, ia sudah jarang menelepon atau mengerim pesan, dan bahkan jika ia mengirim pesan pada Yunho tak jarang pesannya itu diabaikan oleh kekasihnya.

Jika boleh memilih, Changmin lebih memilih untuk melakukan tour konser selama 24 jam tanpa libur dan tanpa istirahat, asal ia bisa terus bersama dengan hyungnya, dari pada ia memiliki hari libur namun tetap saja tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama Yunho.

Pikirannya semakin kalut malam itu, ia mengangkat tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam ponselnya, dan kemudian mengetikan beberapa digit nomor yang tak asing baginya.

.

**Drt.. drt..**

Yunho menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja tak jauh tempatnya berdiri, baru ia akan melangkahkan kaki untuk meraih ponsel itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yunho-_ssi_, ini adalah _take_ terakhir untuk malam ini, ayo" seru seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai sutradara di dramanya ini.

"ah, Nde sutradara-_nim_" Yunho pun meninggalkan ponselnya dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia akan melakukan adegan yang terakhir untuk hari itu.

Di sebrang telepon itu, Changmin menangis dalam diam mengetahui tak ada respon (lagi) dari panggilan teleponnya. Seakan-akan hidupnya sudah tidak berarti di mata Yunho, jika tidak berarti untuk apa ia bertahan.

Kini kepalanya mulai berat, ia sudah tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi, semuanya semakin menyiksanya.

Setelah sekian lama berdiri, akhirnya Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya turun dari trotoar—tempat sedari tadi ia berdiri— dan mulai berjalan ke depan, ke tengah jalan. Changmin sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi Changmin sudah tidak mampu untuk berpikir tentang resiko apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari tindakkanya itu.

Changmin tahu dimana ia berdiri, bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan sebuah benda beroda yang kian mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya, dan tak sampai sepuluh detik ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi pada tubuhnya—

'semua ini terlalu menyakitkan'

Tubuhnya kian meringan dan entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Changmin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi pada tubuhnya.

'damai.. semua ini berubah menjadi kedamaian'

.

"CUT" teriak sutradara mengakhiri adegan syuting.

Semua kru dan artis yang terlibat dalam drama ini akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena sudah menyelesaikan syuting hari itu. Sebenarnya syuting hari itu bisa saja selesai lebih cepat jika saja Yunho tidak melakukan kesalahan di setiap take.

Sejak sore Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengganggu pikirannya, perasaannya pun tidak karuan membuatnya tidak dapat fokus pada adegannya dan terus-terusan mengulang kesalahan, sehingga syuting hari itu pun berakhir sampai malam hari.

Yunho merapihkan perlengkapan miliknya, dan mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu, dapat ia lihat pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dengan jumlah cukup banyak dari Changmin, kekasihnya.

Ia menyempatkan membaca salah satu pesan dari Changmin. '_hyung.. bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo, hyung_'

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya '_nado bogoshipo, baby_' batinnya. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan lokasi syuting, ia ingin cepat sampai di apartemen dan bertemu dengan Changmin, ia benar-benar merindukan magnaenya itu.

.

.

.

Ia melihat Changminnya bersedih..

Changminnya yang menangis..

Changminnya yang terluka..

Changminya yang tersiksa.. Karena dirinya..

"Changmin.."

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Changminnya berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, namun kemudian Changminnya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Changmin"

Bahkan ketika ia memanggilnya, Changminnya tetap berjalan menjauh.

Bahkan ketika ia mengejarnya, Changminnya semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

"tidak.. Changmin! Jangan tinggalkan _hyung_.. Changmin!

.

"CHANGMIN"

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan meneriakan nama orang terkasihnya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya, masih apartemennya, dan bukan ruangan gelap yang ia temui dalam mimpinya barusan. Pandangan Yunho beralih pada ruang kosong kasur di sisi kanannya, ya, masih kosong dan akan tetap kosong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya itu, ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

**Ting-tong~**

Yunho mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi membuatnya bergegas dari kamar mandi, ia meraih handuk kecil dan menggosokannya asal pada wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

'siapa yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu?' tanya dalam hati, kemudian ia mengetahuinya setelah ia membuka pintu itu.

"Bibi" sahut Yunho kaget melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Yunho membuatnya tersadar dan akhirnya menyapa wanita itu "ah.. _annyeonghaseo_" ucapnya seraya menundukan kepala. Yunho pun membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk.

"ah, Bibi hanya sebentar, Yun. Bibi hanya ingin memberikan undangan ini padamu" ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna violet, warna yang mengingatkannya pada kepingan kenangan yang pernah ia miliki.

Yunho pun menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

"waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tujuh hari lagi, genap tiga tahun _uri_ Changminnie pergi. Dua tahun berturut-turut kau tidak pernah datang, aku harap untuk tahun ini kau datang ke rumah kami untuk memperingatinya"

Yunho menatap wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai ibu dari kekasihnya itu dan berkata "maafkan aku"

Ibu Changmin tersenyum pada Yunho "kau mungkin belum merelakan kepergiannya, tapi untuk tahun ini tolong berikan sedikit waktumu untuknya"

Yunho balas tersenyum tipis "akan aku usahakan"

"hm.. kalau begitu bibi pamit, masih ada undangan yang harus bibi berikan, permisi" setelah tersenyum dan pamit pada Yunho, ibu Changmin pun pergi meninggalakan kediaman Yunho.

Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menyimpan kartu undangan tadi di meja dan duduk di sofa dekat meja itu.

Yunho menatap kosong pada kartu berwana violet, warna kesukaan Changminnya.

'benar, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah tiga tahun ya Changminnie?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ya.. sudah tiga tahun semenjak kecelakaan malam itu, kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat di depan apartemennya dengan Changmin menjadi korban.

Ia tahu betul apa yang Changmin lakukan malam-malam begitu di luar, ia tahu bahwa Changmin sedang menunggunya. Changmin sedang merindukannya.. dan ia sadar, semua yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu ada kesalahannya, kesalahannya telah membuat Changmin menunggu, membuat Changmin meregang nyawa malam itu.

Karena itulah, selama dua tahun berturut-turut ia tak pernah datang di hari kematian Changmin, ia tak sanggup melihat wajah-wajah kehilangan dari orang terdekat Changmin apalagi semua ini adalah karenanya.

Kepergian Changmin seakan merubah hidupnya 360 derajat, ia menanggalkan karir TVXQ dan ia biarkan bersinar dengan sendirinya bersama Changmin. Biarlah kini TVXQ menjadi legenda dan panutan bagi para _hoobae_nya.

Kini seorang U-know Yunho sudah lebih dikenal sebagai Jung Yunho sang aktor, sudah banyak drama yang ia lakoni selama tiga tahun ini, bahkan satu tahun terakhir ini Yunho sudah melebarkan sayapnya ke dunia film layar lebar.

Dengan berakting Yunho dapat dengan leluasa mengeluarkan semua perasaanya di setiap adegan yang ia lakoni. Jika ia harus berakting bahagia, ia pasti mengingat semua kenangan indahnya bersama Changmin. Jika ia harus berakting marah, ia pasti mengingat setiap kecemburuan yang ia rasakan ketika Changmin berdekatan dengan _namja_ lain. Jika ia harus berakting menangis.. jangan ditanya, terlalu mudah baginya untuk menangis. Dan dengan begitu, Yunho akan selalu merasa bahwa Changmin masih di sisinya, Changmin masih bersamanya.

Walaupun begitu, Yunho tetap saja merasakan kehilangan yang sangat amat mendalam. Tiga tahun.. selama itu juga perasaan cintanya ikut pergi seiring Changmin meninggalkanya, di tambah pula dengan perasaan bersalah yang selalu meliputi hatinya, bersalah karena selalu membuat Changmin kesepian.

Pernah suatu waktu, ketika Yunho dituntut untuk akting menangis, ia dapat menangis dengan begitu rasa luka yang mendalam, bahkan sutradara dan kru yang melihatnya ikut terbawa suasana karenanya. Dan bahkan ketika sutradara sudah meneriakkan kata "CUT" dan adegan pun berakhir, Yunho tetap tidak bisa mengakhiri tangisannya, itu karena ia terlanjur mengingat Changmin, terlanjur mengingat kesalahanya.. lukanya..

.

"bagaimana Yunho-_ssi_, apa kau mau menerima perannya?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di hadapan Yunho.

Menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, sang manager pun—yang duduk di sampingnya— menyenggol tangan Yunho yang tengah menimang-nimang sebuah naskah.

Kini Yunho dan managernya tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan sutradara film untuk membicarakan sebuah project film baru.

"ku rasa kau cocok menjadi pemeran utamanya, Yun" bisik sang Manager.

'memberikan pujian atau ejekkan, _eoh_?' batin Yunho. Ia pun kembali melihat isi naskah itu, naskah yang mengisahkan hidup seorang _namja_ yang ditinggal kekasihnya karena memilih bunuh diri, kekasihnya itu tidak tahan dengan sang _namja_ yang kian menjauh dari hidupnya, seakan-akan hidupnya kini sudah tak berarti dimata _namja_ itu.

Disengaja atau tidak, Yunho tetap merasa film ini ditujukan padanya, mengejek hidupnya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang sang kekasih.

"aku menerimanya" Ucap Yunho yakin, dengan begini Yunho akan merasa semakin dekat dengan Changminnya, begitulah pikirnya.

.

Malam kian menyapa, dengan wajah lelah Yunho memasuki apartemennya. Setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan sutradara film tadi siang, Yunho juga melakukan photoshot dan beberapa wawancara, dan sorenya dia harus pergi ke lokasi syuting sebuah variety show, sungguh melelahkan hari ini bagi Yunho.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan melepaskan sepatunya di sembarang tempat dan melemparkan tasnya di lantai.

'kau ini tuli atau apa? Sudah ku bilang berulang kali rapihkan sepatumu di rak, _hyung_'

Langkahnya terhenti, suara itu.. masih terdengar jelas di otaknya. Ia pun berbalik mengambil sepatunya dan merapihkannya di rak.

Ia pun memungut tas yang tadi ia lempar, takut jika nanti Changminnya marah lagi. Sungguh menggelikan memikirkan itu, tapi tak apa, ia menyukai sensasi ketika suara-suara Changmin terngingang di kepalanya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, Yunho langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak mau terpejam, ia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya, tapi tetap saja ia belum terpejam juga.

Yunho pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu, mungkin kantuk belum menyapanya saat ini.

"kenapa tidak tidur, hmm?"

Yunho terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara, dan juga sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Changmin?" suara Yunho terdengar begitu pelan memanggil objek yang ada di samping kananya.

"_hyung_.. kenapa tidak tidur?" kembali tanya orang yang Yunho sadari adalah Changmin, Changminnya. Yunho tak mampu berkata-kata, matanya mulai berlinang, dan terus menatap mata indah yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

"kau harus tidur, _hyung_" ucap Changmin, tangan yang tadinya berada di pinggang Yunho kini berpindah ke pipi Yunho, jemarinya menghapus jejak kecil air mata yang Yunho ciptakan.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho lagi, kini tangannya terulur untuk meraih wajah Changmin.

Hilang..

Changminya tidak ada di sana.. Yunho tersadar dari ilusinya kemudian mengahapus kasar air matanya.. bodoh.. memang bodoh, Changminnya tidak mungkin kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun pagi itu, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu, Yunho berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

**Ting-tong~**

Yunho terperanjat ketika suara bel apartemenya kembali terdengar di pagi hari, ia pun meninggalkan sejenak roti yang tengah ia olesi dengan coklat. Yunho berjalan malas ke arah pintu dan membukanya...

Kini Yunho kesulitan membedakan yang mana ilusi dan yang mana kenyataan. Memasang wajah tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapanya, sosok itu tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya, namun kemudian senyum itu menghilang ketika melihat respon yang aneh dari Yunho.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya sosok itu sebal.

"C-Changmin?"

**..**

**.**

**.TBC.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

*a/n :

Hai.. hai.. haii... comeback again with HOMIN..

Oke.. oke.. okee.. saya ngaku salah, sangat salah malah, udah nelantarin ff About Happiness yang bahkan belom mulai.. waks~ melewati meditasi (?) yang panjang, akhirnya saya mau rombak besar-besar ff tersebut, dimulai dari cast sampe alurnya.. banyak yang harus di pertimbangin juga dari ff tersebut, soalnya banyak cast yang belum terbiasa aku tulis di ff (seperti suju) #koq jadi ngomongin ff lain. Oke pokoknya terima permohonan maaf saya untuk teman-teman yang menunggu ff itu mulai, karena emang ff itu ga bakal mulai dalam waktu dekat ini.. makanya saya post ff HOMIN yang lain sebagai permohonan maaf, oke? ;)

Seperti biasa, ff saya ini beralur membingungkan, iya ga? Hahaha, kan setiap orang punya ciri khas masing-masing #alesan.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dan sebuah MV, hayo ada yang udah ketebak MV apa? Ga terlalu ngikutin alur MV itu juga sih, karena aku juga punya khayalan sendiri.. waks~

Dan akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka baca ff homin-yang-tersiksa- waks~ dan jadilah ff saya yang juga ikut-ikutan nyiksa Homin, #ih, jahat :'( hehehe :D tenang aja, HOMIN still in my heart :*

O iya, saya juga ga akan terlalu lama nelantarin ff lagi koq, yang ini insyaallah selesai malem ini, dan lagi kalau banyak yang mau lanjut, postnya juga bakal dicepetin XD kekeke :D

YOOSUdahlah, saya mau siap-siap pergi les dulu, dan lagian udah ga ada yang mau saya sampein lagi XD

Dan silahkan berikan tanggapan, kritik atau pun saran kalian mengenai ff ini..

Oke.. paii paii yeorobeunn.. saranghaeyoo :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Sya Yumin Present"

A Semi Canon story

"I'm With You"

Genre :

Romance, Sad (?), Angst (?) YAOI

Lenght :

2 of 2 (Twoshot)

Cast :

Shim Changmin | Jung Yunho

Rate :

T

# oke, reader-reader bener.. ini MV In Heaven dari JYJ, mungkin sudah bisa di kategorikan remake kali yah? Tapi, ya sudahlah, mending baca aja :)

.

. Here it is.

*HOMIN STORY*

.

*I'm With You*

.

.

Kini Yunho berdiri di ambang pintunya sambil menatap sosok jangkung yang tengah tersenyum padanya, sehingga ia kesulitan membedakan yang mana ilusi dan yang mana kenyataan. Memasang wajah tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri itu, sosok yang tadinya tersenyum mulai merasa jengah dengan tampang bodoh Yunho yang menatapnya.

"_Mwoya_? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya sosok itu sebal.

"C-Changmin?"

.

Yunho tersadar ketika ada sentakan dari bahu kirinya, ternyata sosok tadi menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan menubruk Yunho yang tengah kesulitan mencerna keadaan.

"apa-apaan orang itu! Bukannya membantuku membawakan tas berat ini, dia malah menyambutku dengan tatapan bodoh"

Dapat Yunho dengar grutuan pelan dari orang yang barusan menerobos apartemennya, ia pun menutup pintu dan membalikan badannya, melihat sosok itu memasuki sebuah kamar, kamar milik Changmin.. huh? Changmin?

"Ch-changmin?" gumam Yunho pelan, ia pun tersadar dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mengusik sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapan lemari sambil merapihkan baju yang tadinya berada dalam tas miliknya.

Sosok itu kembali jengah dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya, ia hanya mendelik kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yunho menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu dengan intens, menatap setiap jengkal tubuh yang sangat ia kenal sebagai.. kekasihnya.

_**PLUK!**_

Sebuah lemparan jins berat tepat mengenai wajah tampan Yunho, sehingga ia kembali tersadar pada kenyataan, yeah.. kenyataan.

"hentikan tatapan bodohmu, Jung" ujar sosok itu yang bersiap untuk melemparkan jaket kulit jika seandainya Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh lagi.

Yunho tidak menggubris ucapan sosok itu, ia hanya celingukan mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya untuk mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan, matanya berhenti pada sebuah meja nakas yang ada di samping kasur king size kamar itu, berlari mengambil sebuah kalender duduk dan mengamatinya.

'pertengahan tahun, di tahun ini' hatinya berucap ketika melihat tanggal-tanggal yang terpampang di hadapanya.

'kami baru saja menyelesaikan konser di Jepang' hatinya kembali berbicara menyadari sesuatu.

"jadi.. tiga tahun itu? Tidak pernah terjadi"

"kau ini kenapa? hentikan sikap anehmu! Aku—"

_**BRUKK**_

Ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sebuah dorongan dari tubuh kekar milik Yunho pada tubunya sendiri.

"YAA! Apa yang kau—"

'nyata'

"_Baby_.. sayang.. Changminku.. sayang.. jangan tinggalkan _Hyung_.. _baby_" racau Yunho tak jelas, membuat namja di dalam pelukan Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan kebingungan dengan tingkah Yunho.

Yunho sendiri benar-benar tak habis pikir, sosok yang tengah dalam pelukanya itu nyata, sangat nyata sampai-sampai ia dapat menghirup setiap aroma tubuh namja itu yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok itu, Changminnya.. orang yang paling ia rindukan saat ini.

"_hyung_?"

"Changmin.. _Baby_.." suara Yunho terdengar serak, ia mengusap punggung Changmin dengan sayang tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"_hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin dengan emosi yang sudah menguap entah kemana, ia juga memilih untuk balas memeluk Yunho. Ia dapat merasakan keresahan Yunho saat ini, walapun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi.

"_baby... bogoshipo_, jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan, _hyung, baby_.." Yunho masih terdengar meracau dan Changmin semakin dibuat bingung olehnya.

Rindu? Okelah jika Yunho merindukannya, ia sudah pergi selama tiga hari dan sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Yunho.

Tapi kenapa Yunho sampai seperti ini ketika merindukannya. Hey! Changmin hanya pergi selama tiga hari untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya, itupun Changmin masih sering menghubungi Yunho.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin Yunho sampai mengekspresian kerinduannya dengan tingkah aneh seperti tadi. Menyambutnya dengan tampang bodoh, dan mengikutinya sampai kamar masih dengan tampang bodoh, kemudian menubruknya dengan sangat keras setelah sebelumnya ia melihat kalender, dan sekarang ia meracau tidak jelas.. semua itu membuat Changmin bingung.

"_hyung_.. hentikan racauan tidak jelasmu. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu, aku kehabisan nafas _hyunghh_.." pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho agar ia dapat bebas dari pelukan yang menyesakan itu.

Kini Yunho tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun tak rela, ia memilih untuk menatap mata milik Changmin yang masih mempesona bagi dirinya.

Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Yunho, kenapa wajah kekasihnya itu begitu.. yeaah, bisa dibilang menyedihkan.

"sekarang, hentikan racauanamu dan kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kepalamu selama tiga hari ini sehingga kau bersikap sebegitu anehnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengusap lembut tangan Yunho yang tengah melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"kau hanya mimpi, _hyung_" ucap Changmin lembut.

"Yaa.. Mimpi yang sangat buruk" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini Yunho tengah bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan memeluk Changmin dari belakang yang juga tengah bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Yunho baru saja selesai menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama Changmin pergi, lebih tepatnya apa yang sudah terjadi dalam mimpinya itu.

"tapi serius, Min. Jangan pernah pergi"

Changmin tersenyum, ia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupanya itu.

"tentu, hyung. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kapanpun atau dimanapun, aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung. Kau boleh pegang janjiku" ucap Changmin menenangkan.

"terima kasih, Min"

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap Yunho, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yunho.

"terima kasih kembali, _Hyung_"

_Cuph_

Yunho menarik tengkuk Changmin, merasakan bibir Changmin yang amat ia rindukan selama tiga hari ini. Changmin menggeliat merasakan lumatan lembut yang Yunho berikan, ia juga sangat merindukan sentuhan ini, sangat..

"emhhh.. _hyunghh_.." Changmin melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Kini mereka saling menatap dengan intens, sekali lagi..

_Cuph_

Hanya kecupan ringan, kecupan rindu dari seorang Jung Yunho pada kekasihnya.

"_Bogoshipo, baby_"

"_nado bogoshipo, hyung_" dan setelah itu mereka pun saling berpelukan, menyalurkan rindu yang mereka rasakan.

"_baby_.."

"hmm?"

"aku belum sarapan"

Changmin melepaskan diri dari Yunho "_mwo_? Aish, baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan" katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"ani.. aku ingin sarapan disini, memakan dirimu, _baby_" ucapnya dengan tatapan errr.. lapar.

"YAA!" teriak Changmin sambil melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

.

"_hyunghhh_.. lepashh"

"emmh"

"menjauh dari—ahh"

"diam dan tetaplah memasak, _baby_"

"YAA! Bagaimana aku bisa masak kalau kau terus memeluku begini, dan berhenti bernafas di leherku, _hyung_!"

Sungguh Changmin ingin sekali mengunci Yunho di kamar dan memasak dengan tenang, tapi yang ada Yunho malah ngambek seharian jika ia menguncinya di kamar.

"_hyung_.. kau bilang akan membantuku"

"memang"

"tapi bukannya membantu kau malah menyusahkanku, _hyung_!"

"hmm, begitu ya?"

"aissh!"

Kini kening Changmin benar-benar berkedut kesal akibat tingkah Yunho. 'menyebalkan!'

Ia sungguh tak bisa memasak jika Yunho terus memeluknya dari belakang, ditambah juga Yunho bernafas di lehernya, membuatnya merinding saja.

'sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi!'

Yunho tersenyum puas, Changmin sudah tidak bersuara lagi, mungkin sudah menyerah dengan tingkahnya.

"_hyung_.." panggil Changmin pelan.

"hmm?"

"soal mimpimu itu"

Aish.. Changmin membahas mimpi itu lagi.

"kenapa memangnya?" Yunho mencoba untuk menanggapinya.

"hmm.. _hyung_. Tentang mimpimu itu, bagaimana kalau mimpi itu adalah sebuah peringatan" ujar Changmin.

"mwo? Peringatan?" tanya Yunho bingung dan sedikit kaget, maksudanya peringatan atas apa?

Changmin tersenyum simpul, ternyata _hyung_nya ini gampang sekali dibercandai, sepertinya seru kalau dibercandai lagi.

"hm.. iya _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada diriku? Mungkin Tuhan mencoba memperingatimu lewat mimpi itu" Changmin mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar serius.

"ani.. apa yang kau bicarakan" Yunho mencoba menyangkal, tapi bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar.

"ini hanya kemungkinan, hyung. Bagaimana kalau besok aku mati?"

Yunho membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang Changmin ucapkan. "jangan bercanda, Min" ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

'akhirnya dilepaskan juga'

"aku tidak bercanda, _hyung_"

Changmin melirik dengan ekor matanya, Yunho berjalan menjauhinya dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Changmin juga dapat melihat perubahan mimik dari wajah Yunho, sebegitu takutnyakah?

Tapi itu malah membuat Changmin semakin ingin menggodanya.

"bisa saja hari ini aku mati!" ucap Changmin berpura-pura sedih.

"Min.. hentikan" suaranya terdengar pelan.

"makanya kau harus selalu memenuhi keinginanku, _hyung_" celetuk Changmin seenaknya.

"memenuhi keinginanmu?"

Dengan semangat Changmin menghadap ke arah Yunho. "iya, _hyung_! Besok kita jalan-jalan yah!"

Ternyata ada maunya...

.

**BUG**

Changmin membanting pintu mobil milik Yunho dengan keras, setelah sebelumnya ia memasuki mobil itu dan kemudian memasang wajah yang ditekuk kesal. Yunho awalnya kaget melihat pemandangan itu, namun akhirnya ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada maknaenya itu.

"ada apa, hm? Apa tim favorit mu kalah?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Yunho tahu itu, Changmin baru saja menonton pertandingan baseball, namun sayangnya tim yang ia dukung harus kalah ditangan lawan. Tapi bukan itu permasalahnya sekarang.

Changmin menatap lurus kedepan dan tak mau membuka mulut sedikit pun, ia marah pada Yunho.

Percuma menunggu Changmin berbicara, akhirnya Yunho pun menghidupakan mesin mobil dan mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir stadiun yang menjadi tempat pertandingan baseball tersebut.

"timnya yang kalah, kenapa aku yang jadi pelampiasannya" gumam Yunho pelan.

"YA! Kau pikir aku begini hanya karena tim favoritku kalah, hah!" sambar Changmin.

Yunho tampak kaget, ternyata Changmin mendengar gumamanya.

"dasar! Kau harusnya tahu kesalahanmu, sehingga membuatku marah begini!"

Flashback

_Changmin terbangun pagi itu, ia pun segera bersiap-siap ke kamar mandi mengingat hari itu ada pertandingan baseball dan ia akan menontonnya. Dan juga, ia semakin senang mengingat ia akan pergi dengan siapa. Changmin senang, Yunho sudah menyetujui ajakannya untuk menonton pertandingan bersama. Sebenarnya sih, Changmin sedikit memaksa, tapi akhirnya Yunho mau juga._

_Changmin merasakan hal yang ganjal dalam apartemennya, 'kenapa sepi sekali? Apa Yunho-hyung pergi? Tapi kan dia sudah janji'_

_Dan Changmin pun menemukan jawabanya ketika melihat secarik kertas yang berisikan pesan menempel pada lemari pendinginnya. Ia pun segera membaca pesan itu._

'_selamat pagi Changdoll-ah.._

_Ahh.. apa kau merasa apartemen ini begitu sepi?_

_Yaa,, karena semalam kau terus memaksa ku untuk ikut menonton pertandingan, aku jadi sulit memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada syuting drama. Ini salah paham, aku belum menyetujuinya karena kau tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Jadi hari ini kau pergi sendiri saja, ya?_

_Maafkan aku Min. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menjemputmu setelah pertandingan selesai._

_Salam hangat di pagi hari ini by Your Hubby Jung Yunho :*'_

_Changmin mencengkram kertas itu "awas kau Jung Yunho!"_

Flashback end

"ah, masalah itu.." Yunho hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya merasakan ada aura berbahaya di dalam mobilnya, terlebih lagi aura itu keluar dari orang di sampingnya.

"kan sudah ku bilang, kalau ini salah paham"

Changmin hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"lagipula bagaimana aku bisa berbicara, kau bahkan terus mengoceh tentang pertandingan baseball sampai kau tertidur" ujar Yunho membela diri.

"tetap saja kau keterlaluan.. kau bahkan tidak membangunkan ku, setidaknya kau pamit!"

Yunho menghela nafas. Oke, itu benar.

"apa kau lupa mimpimu itu?! Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" ujar Changmin mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

**CKIITT**

Yunho membanting stir dan mengerem secara mendadak, tatapannya kosong...

"_hyung_.." panggil Changmin "_g-gwenchanayo_?"

"_Baby_.. maafkan aku" seketika itu Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin.

Changmin kaget bukan main, ternyata hanya dengan mengingatkan Yunho pada mimpi itu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini,'ampuh sekali' batin Changmin.

Changmin mengusap punggung Yunho dengan lembut "maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membahas mimpimu lagi" sekarang Changmin tahu, mimpi Yunho sudah bagaikan trauma baginya. Sebegitu parahnya sehingga membuat Yunho menjadi resah seperti ini.

.

_A few days later~_

"_hyung_.. kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Changmin heran, ketika ia melihat hanya ada perbukitan yang mereka lewati.

"_camping_" ujar Yunho masih fokus pada jalanan.

"_mwo_? Kenapa baru bilang?"

Changmin memajukan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin imut saja "kau selalu saja berbuat semaumu"

"kita hanya semalam saja. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak _camping_" ujar Yunho.

"tetap saja, kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu"

"kan _surprise_" bela Yunho.

"cih.. berlebihan" decih Changmin dan kemudian diam menikmati perjalannya.

Perjalanan mereka ke tempat _camping_ hanya memakan satu jam lamanya. Changmin menghirup udara segar yang tersaji, sungguh ia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Yunho, ia malah asyik memperhatikan Changmin yang terlihat semakin sexy di matanya, ck dasar!

Yunho pun tersadar dan mulai membongkar isi bagasinya, mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan camping yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah menyiapkan ini" ujar Changmin kemudian membantu Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah ransel yang cukup besar.

"namanya juga _surprise_" ucap Yunho sambil berkerling menatap Changmin, Changmin hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

Yunho mengeluarkan ransel lainnya dan kemudian menutup bagasi, memastikan mobilnya sudah terkunci aman kemudian mendahului Changmin untuk mendaki gunung.

"kita harus mendaki?" tanya Changmin menginterupsi.

"tentu saja, kau mau camping di dalam mobil? Itu sama saja bohong, ck" Yunho pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam.

"ayo! Sudah sore, aku tidak mau kemalaman, Min" ujar Yunho yang melihat Changmin masih terdiam.

"_ne_! Tunggu aku!"

"salah sendiri, kenapa berangkatnya sore hari. 'kan kalau pagi hari lebih enak" grutu Changmin sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Yunho, dan Yunho hanya bisa berdeham tanpa ada niat membalas grutuan Changmin.

Setelah beberapa menit mendaki, akhirnya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya "bagaimana kalau disini?" tanya Yunho meminta persetujuan Changmin.

Yang di tanya malah sibuk mengatur nafas karena kelelahan mendaki, ckckck..

"hah.. hah.. terserah.. hah.. kau saja, _hyung_.. aku lelah~" ucap Changmin terengah.

"_gwenchana_?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Changmin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"baiklah, kita mendirikan tenda di sini saja. Dan kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang mendirikan tenda" ujar Yunho mengeluarkan perlengkapan tenda dari ranselnya.

"hmm, _gomawo_" sahut Changmin kemudian duduk tak jauh dari tempat Yunho.

Bosan hanya melihat _hyung_nya mendirikan tenda yang tak jadi-jadi, akhirnya Changmin pun berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho.

"_hyung_.. aku cari kayu bakar saja ya" ujar Changmin.

"apa? Tapi hari sudah semakin sore, itu berbahaya, Min" larang Yunho, terlihat jelas raut khawatir dari wajah Yunho.

"karena itu aku harus segera mencari kayu bakar. Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang masih kesusahan mendirikan tenda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya tenda pun berdiri sudah. Yunho celingukan kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Changmin yang belum kembali mencari kayu bakar, ia pun mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak mengingat matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_HYUNG_!"

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu, jelas sekali kalau itu adalah teriakan yang berasal dari Changmin.

Kini pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin.

"CHANGMIN!" panggil Yunho, ia berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"C-changmin?" Yunho terpana melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_... sini" titah Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong tanah yang ada di samping kirinya.

Yunho menghela nafas lega, Changminnya baik-baik saja. Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk bersampingan dengan sang maknae. Mengetahui Yunho yang sudah berada di sampingnya, tanpa ragu Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu sang namja dan bersandar nyaman di sana.

"bintangnya banyak sekali, indah ya, _hyung_" ujar Changmin tersenyum kagum melihat pemandang langit malam.

Yunho ikut tersenyum "hmm, indah sekali"

Changmin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjuk sebuah bintang yang paling bersinar di antara yang lainnya, kemudian ia menunjuk beberapa bintang lainnya yang sama bersinarnya, gerakan tangan yang familiar di mata Changmin juga di mata Yunho.

W— gerakan yang tangannya bentuk, menunjuk kelima bintang yang mereka sadari paling bersinar diantara lainnya.

Yunho menatap sendu wajah Changmin yang terlihat senang, atau berusaha senang. "kau merindukan mereka?"

Seketika Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho dan terlihat gugup "aah.. hanya.. hanya ingat saja" ujar Changmin mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

Yunho memeluk Changmin dan memberikannya kenyamanan. "_hyung_.." kini suara Changmin terdengar bergetar.

"_hyung_ masih di sini. Jangan takut, jangan khawatir. Kita akan selalu bersama, sayang"

"_gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo hyung_" kini Changmin benar-benar menangis, menangis dalam diam karena tak mau membuat _hyung_nya khawatir lagi.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut, Changmin pun kembali bersandar pada bahu Yunho yang sangat nyaman baginya itu.

"_hyung_.." panggil Changmin ketika air matanya sudah tak mengalir dan suaranya juga tak bergetar lagi.

"hmm?" sahut Yunho.

"apa besok ada syuting drama?"

"ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"besok aku mau lihat kau syuting, boleh?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar permintaan maknaenya itu, "tentu"

Kini giliran Yunho yang bersuara "hmm, _baby_?"

"apa?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke tenda" ajak Yunho "ku pikir, di sini terlalu dingin. Ya, terlalu dingin" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Changmin mengerti maksudnya..

"dasar beruang mesum"

"tapi kau suka, kan?" goda Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum "ayo, kembali ke tenda dan aku akan menghangatkan mu" bisik Changmin tepat di telinga Yunho, membuat sang empunya memanas dan merinding.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum senang, akhirnya bekal makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Yunho selesai sudah. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, ia pun bergegas pergi ke lokasi syuting drama Yunho menggunakan mobilnya.

Tak sampai tigapuluh menit Changmin sudah sampai di lokasi syuting yang kali ini berada di sebuah taman kota.

Ia celingukan mencari tempat untuk memarkir mobilnya, ternyata taman itu ramai sekali, ia tidak bisa parkir di sana. Matanya berhenti di sebuah minimarket yang ada di sebarang jalan, ia bisa parkir di sana. Changmin segera membawa mobilnya ke sebrang dan parkir di depan minimarket itu.

'sebaiknya aku beri tahu Yunho-_hyung_ dulu' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_hyung_, aku sudah sampai di lokasi syuting dramamu. Tunggu aku, ya"—pesan terkirim- ia pun segera bergegas keluar mobil dengan membawa kotak bekal yang ia siapkan tadi.

Di sisi lain, Yunho yang tengah _break_ syuting tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari maknaenya itu. Baru ia akan membalas sebuah suara sudah menginterupsinya.

"Yunho-_ssi_, ini adalah _take_ terakhir untuk hari ini, ayo" seru seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai sutradara di dramanya ini.

"ah, _Nde_ sutradara-_nim_" Yunho pun meninggalkan ponselnya dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia akan melakukan adegan yang terakhir untuk hari itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia terhenyak. 'perasaan apa ini?' Yunho berani bersumpah bahwa ia pernah mengalami ini, ini seperti _de javu_ baginya.

'Changmin?' pikirannya kembali melayang pada tujuh hari yang lalu, malam dimana ia memimpikan Changminnya pergi untuk selamanya.

"_hmm.. hyung. Tentang mimpimu itu, bagaimana kalau mimpi itu adalah sebuah peringatan"_

"Changmin!" Yunho pun tersadar, semuanya kian terasa sama seperti di dalam mimpinya

"Yunho-_ssi_, ada apa?" tanya sutradara itu.

"_hm.. iya hyung. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada diriku? Mungkin Tuhan mencoba memperingatimu lewat mimpi itu"_

"_andwe_.."

"_ini hanya kemungkinan, hyung. Bagaimana kalau besok aku mati?"_

"_andwe.. andwe.._"

Yunho pun sadar, semuanya sudah jelas. Yunho celingukan kesana-kemari memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

'dimana Changmin?' tanyanya dalam hati resah. Benar, Changmin bilang sudah sampai tapi ia masih belum terlihat oleh Yunho.

'jangan-jangan..'

Ia harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, ia berlari meninggalkan lokasi syuting menuju jalan raya yang tak jauh dari sana. Mungkin Changmin masih di sana.

Ia menubruk siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, ia tergesa tanpa meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ia tubruk.

Yunho terengah, berhenti tepat di tepi jalan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan matanya berhenti tepat di sebrang jalan, menatap sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Changmin?"

Yunho pun berlari menghampiri Changmin tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika ia melakukan itu.

Changmin ternganga kaget menatap _hyung_nya yang berlari tanpa memperdulikan jalanan yang ramai, refleks ia menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan berlari.

Kini, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Sangat lambat, sampai-sampai Yunho dapat merasakan Changmin mendekapnya begitu lama, begitu erat, juga begitu hangat, memberikan sebuah rasa nyaman dan damai yang abadi. Hingga waktu pun kembali berjalan normal, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat.

.

"_Changmin-ah.. apa kita akan terpisahkan?"_

"_ani, hyung. Aku sudah janji, kan? Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kapanpun atau dimanapun, aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung. Kita tak akan terpisah"_

"_bahkan jika aku mati pun?"_

"_bahkan jika kau mati pun, aku akan selalu menemanimu, itu janji ku"_

"_gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Saranghaeyo, Shim Changmin"_

"_Nado, hyung. Nado Saranghaeyo"_

...

..

.

**END**

.

..

...

a/n :

mworagooooo... :o

oke, aku tahu fic ini udah bisa di kategorikan telat (lagi) ga tau kenapa beberapa hari terakhir ini ada aja masalah yang mampir, bikin mood turun naik dan hasilnya males nulis ff...

hahaha.. beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru balik dari rumah tetangga (biasa, silaturahmi lebaran) eh, pulangnya langsung giat nyentuh ni ff yang cuman tinggal potongan terakhir. Dan beginilah jadinya *.*

eh, besok lebaran yah? Minal Aidzin Wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya yeorobeun :* maafin segala kesalahan Sya sejak awal Sya menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini sampai sekarang.

Sya juga mau ucapin terima kasih pada siapa aja yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff Sya, dan terima kasih banyak juga yang udah mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata di ff ini atau di ff Sya yang lain.. Jeongmal gomawo :*

Okelah, udahan dulu... paii-paii yeorobeun..

..

**##**

Yunho : Min, besok udah lebaran, yah?

Changmin : emangnya nape?

Yunho : engga, cumaaaannn.. berarti besok-besok aku udah boleh ngelakuin yang 'iya-iya' lagi dong sama kamu?

Changmin : WTH YUNHO! Gue aja belom nyentuh kue lebaran gue, sekarang lo mau nge-'iya-iya'-in gue? Sialan lo! Pergi lo dari sini!

(oke.. yang atas emang gaje bin ga jelas. Biarkanlah couple kita yang tercinta ini menikmati lebarannya)


End file.
